


What is it like?

by levi_trashh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Ocean, POV Armin Arlert, Sea, Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi_trashh/pseuds/levi_trashh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin talks about the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is it like?

**Author's Note:**

> Detectivebiggs98 chose two words for me: ocean and sharks and this is what I thought of, hope you enjoy!!

What is it like to breathe in the salty air?

To see the waves crash upon the stormy colored rocks. 

To see the bright sun glistening on the clear, blue waves.

To see the children, laughing and playing in the sparkly sand.

What is it like to spend time with family while cooling under an umbrella?

To eat ice cream in the hot weather.

To spot some sharks in the distance.

To see a different world in the ocean that’s separate from your own.

What is it like to see palm trees?

To break coconuts, and sip them casually.

To smile and laugh genuinely.

To have fun.

What is it like?

I wouldn’t know.

I’ve never been to the ocean.

I never will.

I'm dead.


End file.
